As an example of electronic devices, there is known a mobile phone which is arranged so that a second housing in which a liquid crystal display part and other parts are disposed is able to slide relative to a first housing in which ten keys and other parts are disposed. In the mobile phone of this kind, a slide mechanism is incorporated in order to enable the slide operation of the housings. For example, Patent Document 1 listed below discloses an example of the slide mechanism of this kind.
In recent years, mobile phones having multiple functions have been developed. There is known a mobile phone adapted to receive a television broadcasting signal and use a liquid crystal display part of the mobile phone to display an image of the received signal. In a case in which it is desired to view an image displayed on the liquid crystal display part for a comparatively long time, if a slide mechanism in which the second housing can slide to the first housing only in a horizontal direction is used, the visibility of the image on the liquid crystal display part is low.
To eliminate the problem, Patent Documents 2 and 3 listed below disclose a mobile phone including a tilt mechanism arranged to permit the second housing in which the liquid crystal display part is disposed to be inclined to the first housing, in order to improve the visibility of the image on the liquid crystal display part.